Anniversary Rememberances
by Yanlica
Summary: My first slash, one shot HPSS Harry remembers his first kiss.


A/N Hello all! I'm back from a crummy hiatus... . So sorry!  
  
Well, here goes my first one-shot slash story. Don't read if you don't like slash. All flames will be used to heat my tea.  
  
Sorry if there are any errors. No spell checker. .  
  
Harry/Severus  
  
It's night again Harry observes with no real interest. He sits in the ledge of a window in a random tower of Hogwarts. The stars, glowing like willo 'o' wisps, seem to cry to him. A gust of wind picks up slowly, dancing playfully with the shadowed branches of the Forbidden Forest. The wind coldens, Harry shivers slightly but ignores the chill and watches with thoughtfull, reminiscing eyes, the grounds of the school.  
  
Nothing moves.  
  
He's not bothered by this. It's Halloween after all, everyone is inside enjoying the feast. Everyone, but him. For tonight, is the night in which his love comes to meet him.  
  
He can't wait.  
  
It's their ten year anniversary today. Harry smiles. He remembers quite clearly how it began.  
  
The air was filled with smell of smoke, and moans of the dying echoed over the battle beaten earth. A flickering light of a blazing fire in the distance illuminated the scene Harry saw before him. The last battle against an insane power crazed man.. To him, it was rather surprising it took place on the Beauxbatons school grounds.  
  
Harry looked down at the smoldering corpse that was once Lord Voldemort. He scoffed softly to himself. To think, all it took was a mundane means of killing to rid the world of the Dark Lord. Shaking his head in grim humour, Harry searched for any living person nearby. Namely one Severus Snape. A man he came to respect over the years, and gradually came to love.  
  
It only took him four years to realize he loved him. A man who didn't know Harry loved him  
  
Walking warily over bodies, he treked over the once beautiful school grounds. He tossed his gaze towards the ruined castle, noting that it's seven towers had collapsed onto the rest of the castle sometime during the batlle. The entrance hall doors were hanging precariously on their hinges, and the Beauxbatons coat of arms that used to hang aobve the doors was missing. Harry could not see the amount of damage of the inside from where he was standing. He continued on with his search.  
  
He headed for the river that defined the western part of the school's border, rememberint this is where he saw Severus last. His feet thudded softly on the grass as he made his way westward, spotting a black cloaked figure standing a litle ways off. Gripping his wand in his right wand, he cautiously made his way towards the person. He approached as quietly as possible. When he was just a few feet away, the person lifted his head and quickly turned towards Harry. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Harry." Draco said tiredly but with a slight amount of relief in his voice. Draco became a close ally and friend to Harry at his graduation from Hogwarts five years previously.  
  
"Draco, good to see your alive." Harry replied, a smile on his lips. Draco smiled back.  
  
"He's alive Harry," Draco said with a smirk on his face. "you know how stubborn he is."  
  
He laughed. Harry knew all to well how stubborn the Potions Master could be. He learned it the hard way. That man never gave up trying to teach Harry Occlumency. Harry smiled to himself and then asked Draco where he was.  
  
"Down by the riverside rounding up what's left of the Death Eaters." He replied.  
  
Harry took off at a run. Excitement grew steadily at the thought of seeing Severus alive and well. Seeing the river coming into view, he also saw several people at the riverside. It didn't take Harry long to locate which one was Severus. He was always very reconizable to him. Getting closer, he made one last burst of speed and plowed into Severus, hugging the surprised man. Both Severus and Harry fell to the ground.  
  
"Harry! This is no time to be childish!" Severus cried, exasperated. Harry got off and sat next to him, grinning.  
  
"Sorry Severus."  
  
"Your're hardly sorry Harry. You enjoy taking me by surprise too much."  
  
"You know me too well."  
  
Harry watched Severus stand up, wiping off stray pieces of debris from his robes. Severus watched him with a contemplative frown for a moment before offering his hand to Harry. Harry took it and allowed himself to be hauled up from the ground. Looking around, he realized that they were alone. Harry wondered at that.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Harry looked back at Severus. Severus was studying him closely, looking a little nervous as well. He wondered what was making the Potions Master nervous of him. To Harry, nothing ever made Severus nervous. Hell, the man was without any means to be nervous of him, for all Harry knew. Harry was startled out his thoughts when he felt Severus's hand on the side of his face.  
  
"I love you" And with that, Severus kissed Harry.  
  
A few seconds passed, and Harry then quickly and hungrily responded to the kiss. The slow slide of their lips together made Harry giddy and happy. Wrapping his arms around Severus, Harry brought him closer and into an embrace. He darted his tongue over Severus's lips, asking for entrance. It was granted. Sliding his tongue past the Potions Masters's lips, Harry teased Severus's into playing a duel of tongues. Harry moaned delightily as he battled with Severus. Soon, both broke apart for air.  
  
"I love you too Severus."  
  
Arms wrapped around his waist. Harry leaned backed the embrace. Looking up, he smiled up at Severus. With a contentful sigh he snuggled into his love's chest; playing with buttons to be found there.  
  
"What were you thinking about Harry?"  
  
"Our first kiss."  
  
Severus smiled.  
  
Well, I hoped you liked it. A review would be nice, please? 


End file.
